Dos unicornios que no eran ponis
by Policientifico
Summary: Dos hermanos unicornios, muy grandes, muy fuertes, muy inteligentes, muy poderosos, se mudan a ponyville;pero lo que los pobres ponis no saben,y lira no se esperaba, es que eso unicornios en realidad son seres de otro mundo , seres muy poderosos. Sera el deber de Twilight y Pinkie rebelar la verdad y entrar a sus corazones para salbar al mundo de una futura esclavización.
1. Prologo

**Prologo: La llegada de dos hermanos **Son alrededor de las 11:15 a.m en ponyville, es un día como cualquier otro. En la entrada del pueblo va asomando las siluetas de dos ponis altos y fornidos: el más bajo un unicornio de una contextura física algo más fuerte que la del capitán de la guardia real –Shinin Armor- pero es ligeramente más alto que este; el segundo, aunque con igual contextura, es mucho más alto, dándole una apariencia esbelta y bien parecido, inclusive es más alto que la princesa Luna en su estado normal.

¿?-haaaahhh…¬¬ me importa una pera el paisaje, ya me duelen las pesuñas de tanto trotar.

¿?(suspiro)-no estuvieras cansado hermano, si hubieras seguido el paso en vez de estar trotando todo el…(interrupción)

¿?-(a voz alzada) No estuviera cansado si hubiéramos escogido el TREN Gallant.

-¬¬ No estuvieras cansado si pararas a disfrutar el paisaje y te RELAJARAS Cowboy.

¿? -¡Hola!

-¡Haaa! – Cowboy sostuvo una ligera expresión de ssorpresa, sin embargo Gallant, a pesar de ser mas alto di una verdadera expresión de susto.

¿?-Bienvenidos a Ponyville son nuevos verdad claro que son nuevos porque si no no les estaría dando la bienvenida y les doy la bienvenida porque no los conozco y si no los conozco es porque son nuevos ya que yo conozco atoodos y cada uno en ponyville.(dijo esto en cuestión de segundo)

-Pero que…?

en un tono suave y con una mirada perdida –Es…. Hermosa! (corazones por todo lados)

¿? – ¿hermoso?, claro que es hermoso y eso que no han visto todo ponyville tengo tantas ganas de presentarles todos mis amigos y hacerlos a ustedes mis amigos porque me agrada conocer ponis nuevos y a los nuevos (se interrumpe) se me estaba olvidando pronto nos veremos será una gran sorpresa! . (se esfumo galopando tan rápido como apareció)

-creo que estoy en el cielo... (Entre suspiro) porque acabo de ver a un aaangel rosaaaah- dice Cowboy

- ¿Quién es ella? Bueno no importa, vamos hermano busquemos un alojamiento, creo que tus ahorros son suficiente para comprar una casa modesta.

Cowboy saliendo de su trance - ¿He? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que con mis ahorros? Creí que aviamos acordado en que compartiríamos el dinero… espera… hermano- da un grito de enojo.

Mientras Cowboy galopaba furioso tras Gallant quien también galopaba entrando a ponyville con una mirada decidida y maliciosa y con un gran saco en su boca gordo de bits y con unas iniciales marcadas que decía propiedad de C. H, una unicornio violeta de crin morado oscuro, morado mas claro y rosa salía de un árbol-casa-biblioteca pensando si algún día conocerá a ese pony espacial hasta que…

¿? -¡Hay nuevos! ¡hay nuevos!

¿? –que pasa Pinky? Llegaron nuevos ponis?

- Claro Twilight y tengo que hacerles una fiesta pronto, o lo hago después del almuerzo?

- ¿nuevos ponis he?- un pensamiento nada esperado de ella le cruza la mente -¿yyy.. como son Pinky Pie?-haa Pinky?- sin darse cuenta Pinky pie se fue brincando mientras le cruzaba aquel pensamiento.

Mientras tanto, en medio de ponyville Gallant para en seco frenando a su hermano quien furioso lo perseguía, al ver en un banco a dos ponis sentadas, una era una pony de tierra con una cute Mark de unos dulces, un pelaje color crema y crin morado oscuro y rosa, sentada como todopony normal lo haría, y la otra una unicornio de pelaje verde pálido y crin igual de verde y blanco y una cute Mark de una lira, esta estaba sentada como un… como un Humano!.

-será coincidencia?- susurra Cowboy

-no estoy seguro, tal vez tenga una relación con los humanos- dice Gallant -nos ocuparemos de ella después -deja el susurro- pero antes… ha! Esa debe ser la alcaldesa, tal vez nos ayude a encontrar una casa a la venta que nos alcance con tu dinero (risa entre maligna y burlona)

**Continuara… **

**NA: Hola amigos bronis y pegasister este es mi primer fic, **

**¿Qué pasara con la fiesta de bienvenida? ¿Gallant comprar o arrendará una casa con el dinero de Cowboy? ¿Qué fue lo que cruso la mente de Twilight? ¿Cómo saben de los humanos? ¿Qué oscuro secreto esconden los hermanos? ¿me estoy volviendo un preguntón? Todo esto y mucho mas será rebelado en…. El transcurso del fic. :3**

**please me encantaría sus consejos y criticas soy nuevo en el tema, nos veremos bye.**


	2. Presentaciones

**¡Hola amigos lectores! Lo admito, el inicio estuvo bastante corto, esta bes intentare hacerlo más largo… bueno sin más preámbulos **

**Capituo 1:** Presentaciones

-será coincidencia?- susurra cowboy

-no estoy seguro, tal vez tenga una relación con los humanos- dice Gallant -nos ocuparemos de ella después -deja el susurro- pero antes… ha! Esa debe ser la alcaldesa, tal vez nos ayude a encontrar una casa a la venta que nos alcance con tu dinero (risa entre maligna y burlona)

Cowboy con total serenidad y despreocupación dice: -Está bien, en fin me lo tendrás que pagar más tarde-coloca una mirada retadora –y sabes cómo hare para que eso suceda.

-Acepto el reto, pero sabes que no será tan fácil.

A estos dos hermanos, aun que pueda parecer infantil, siempre les ha gustado jugar ha luchas entre ellos y sus primos en su mundo-dimensión, pero no ha luchas como lucha libre, sino luchas a patadas y puño limpio, generalmente ayudándose con cualquier cosa, NO corto pulsante, que les pudiera ayudar a golpear duro. Es les izo ganar, tanto una reputación de fuertes luchadores ha su Nada pequeño grupo familiar (primos, tíos y sobrinos cercanos de edad "familia numerosa, batalla épica" es la frase que mas los representaron en las grandes reuniones familiares en sus niñez, adolescencia e incluso antes de su llegada en cubierto a Equestria), Como también les izo ganar a su generación (familiares compañeros de lucha) un excepcional estado físico con una gran fuerza, destreza, velocidad, agilidad, reflejos y resistencia (en especial fuerza para dejar K.O. a su adversarios, Resistencia para soportar a los demás y Reflejos para no ser el que quede K.O.)

Dejando a un lado el reto ya en curso, los dos unicornios se acercan a una pony de tierra de pelaje café claro, crin de dos tonos de gris y una Cute Mark de un rollo con una cinta azul, quien efectivamente era la alcaldesa y precisamente tuvieron la ayuda esparada de parte de ella.

**Hay… ya se me estaba olvidando, no les he dado una descripción mas detallada de mis OC…**

**Descuidan ya los van a conocer mejor.**

* * *

Centro de ponyville, restaurante… Hora: 12:27 m.

Twilight Sparkle se encuentra caminando hacia el restaurante mientras habla con su amiga Rarity, una yegua unicornio De pelaje blanco, crin purpura, una CM de 3 diamantes y tiene una apariencia bastante hermosa. Ellas dos iban en dirección al restaurante, ya que Rarity tenía problemas con un pedido para una pony de la alta sociedad. Estaban tan metidas en su conversación que las dos ponis chocaron con un semental.

-oh, lo ciento señor no fue mi intención, estaba tan distraída ablando que no lo…

Rarity deja de disculparse al alzar la mirada y fijarse en aquel semental con el que avían chocado, quedándose asombrada al ver a un unicornio alto, muy alto y esbelto, con un balance perfecto, ni muy grueso pero lejos de ser delgado, con un pelaje de dos colore: café claro y blanco, y una crin muy a la moda de color castaño y azul, con un gorro clásico, una camiseta azul claro a rayas y unos anteojos que le daba una apariencia de chico listo y amigable. Todo esto no paso de ser percibido por Twilight quien lo queda mirando perdidamente por unos segundos hasta que…

-disculpen señoritas, no hay ningún problema, la culpa fue toda mía- hablando lo mas cordialmente posible

Al oír su voz le hiso saber a las chicas que no era si no mas que un joven pony tal vez de unos 18 a 20 años, esto teniendo en cuenta la edad que expresa su cara y su altura ya que su voz podría ser fácilmente de 16.

- "¡vaya! Pero si es un joven… alto, alto y muy guapo semental, a demás de eso es todo un caballero y un galán muy educado… y apuesto" pensó Rarity

con una risa nerviosa y sonrojada Twilight se disculpa –No no no no, fue nuestra culpa, fuimos muy tontas al no fijarnos en usted, fue nuestra culpa.

De la nada oyen una voz, ¿?: -HERMANO-,cual extrañamente es… ¡¿la misma voz del unicornio con el que se acaban de tropezar? Pero este se oía a la distancia, en una mesa para cuatro en el exterior del restaurante; este era otro unicornio, con el mismo estilo de peinado, poro de color más intenso, el pelaje con el mismo diseño de manchas, pero en vez de blanco y café claro, era negro y rojo opaco, en vez de camisa, un chaleco rojo con bolsillos, en vez de un gorro clásico, un sombrero de vaquero y por ultimo usaba gafas de sol, no dejando ver que sus ojos son del mismo color café oscuro como el de su posible hermano, lo único que no dejaba saber claro es si su altura era o no igual pero se podía apreciar que tenía una contextura fuerte como el de el hermano mayor de Twilight.

-¿Ya acabaste de cortejar yeguas? Deja de coquetear con esas ponis y ven para acá que tengo hambre.

Este comentario hace que las unicornios se sonrojen al máximo.

-YA VOY, eeeehhhhrr- Gallant susurra entre dientes fastidiado -señoritas, permítanme invitarlas a almorzar, al fin en cuentas fue por mi torpeza por el cual tropezaron con migo.

-oh, no claro que no, digo… no quiero, no queremos ser mucha molestia-

-es lo menos que puedo hacer, es mas insisto, pueden pedir todo lo que quieran del menú yo… mi hermano paga.

-Te oí-

-bueno si insistes- Rarity interrumpe a Twilight antes de que diga algo y dijo eso entre coqueteo con clase al semental

Después de ser invitadas, ya en la mesa los cuatro unicornios piden del menú y mientras esperan Rarity rompe el hielo.

-Muy bien, como decía, mi nombre es Rarity, soy una diseñadora de modas que en mi boutique Carrusel elaboro con las más finas telas elaboro los mas elegantes vestidos de toda ponyville y tal vez de toda Equestria, y mi amiga acá presente es- dice todo esto con mucha educación y elegancia.

-yo soy Twilight Sparkle, y soy estudiante de la prestigiosa academia de magia de canterlot y fui enviada por mi maestra y tutora la princesa Celestia a estudiar la magia de la amistad aquí en ponyville… (con pena y escondiendo la mirada) s-soy la bibliotecaria, p-por si te da por leer algo s-solo dime (se sonroja levemente)

Esto no paso de ser percibido por Gallant quien le pareció, de cierta forma, muy linda y tierna, y aunque ya, en su forma pony, no era virgen, con esa apariencia quien no, pero nunca había sentido lo que sintió ahora de golpe, era como una especie de vacío en el estomago, y sentía que el corazón se le quería salir, pero su fuerte carácter científico lo intento frenar, tratando de comprender que era esta sensación tan rara, fueron tantos sus pensamientos que no reacciono a la presentación, aprovechando esto Cowboy habla.

-Yo soy Cowman Heavenly, y soy el mejor en casi todo lo que hago, Soy el mayor por bastante ventaja, soy un gran deportista, también soy un come libros y sobretodo soy un experto en técnicas de combate y defensa mágica. Ha, tengo 18 años y en este momento soy soltero-.

-Ha, no seas mentiroso **Cow****BOY** , Tenemos 17 años… además solo fueron 20 minutos de diferencia.

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa hermano? Hoy es 4 de julio r ¿recuerdas? Ayer cumplimos 18 y 20 minutos es bastante ventaja (Pose cool triunfador)

-¿Ha? ¿Qué? Oh…0.o ¡Cierto! ¡Seme olvido!-"tanto tiempo, 4 de julio, ya son más de 3 años desde que llegamos a este mundo… :3 ¡sí! ¡Ya soy mayor de edad! :D"

Rarity interrumpe a los hermanos.

-Y ¿cuál es tu nombre galán?

-Gallant, me llamo Gallant Knigt Heavenly y soy… (Interrumpido)

-Señores, damas, perdón por la tardanza, acá tiene su platos- dice el mesero y todos asienten amable mente.

-hheeee por fin un buen almuerzo, desde ya hace dos días comiendo enlatados, que alegría estomago, buen provecho- con alegría, Cowboy empieza a almorzar, mientras, Twilight miraba a Gallant pensante.

- "valla que gracioso, es un pony muy apuesto, y muy educado, todo un galán, y preciso su nombre es Gallant" (Tierna y penosa risita coqueta) "ojalá le guste la ciencia y los libros como a mi… que le guste estudiar, que le guste estudiar, que le guste yo…"se sonroja.

-me decías, GALLANT.

-señorita Rarity podríamos hablar después de almorzar, en publico yo soy un pony educado y sinceramente me desagrada hablar mientras como- todo lo dijo con educación y con clase.

-oh, e-este, c-claro comprendo, no quise i-incomodarte cariño. " si que tiene clase… haaaaaaaa"- Rarity suspira suavemente

Observando la escena Cowboy come un sándwich de tomate, lechuga y… ¿una cebolla cruda? No le gustan las margarita, pero que gustos… comer cebolla cruda, me arden los ojos tan solo pensarlo.

Así, almorzaron tranquilamente y después se dedicaron a seguir la conversación, Twilight estaba contenta porque al parecer a los dos ponis les gustaban estudiar, pero más que todo era por el semental más alto le gustaba esencialmente las ciencias y la magia de alto nivel. Fuera de eso, deciden dirigirse a la granja Sweet Apple Acres para presentarles los ponis a Applejack y Fluttershy, quien la estaba ayudando con unos conejitos traviesos que le estaba arruinando la cosecha.

* * *

Ponyville. Camino a Sweet Apple Acres. 02:10 p.m

Mientras se dirigían a la granja, una extraña silueta de color entre celeste y multicolor se dirigía desde una nube a gran velocidad, increíblemente, los dos unicornios notaron eso desde el principio, y con una agilidad y velocidad increíbles Gallant elude al extraño proyectil, desafortunadamente Cowboy estaba justo detrás de el, esto no le dejo tiempo para elidirla, sin embargo este se para firmemente esperando que aquella cosa diera de lleno en su pecho, eso lo golpeo, lo mueve un poco del puesto, esto sorprendió a Cowboy, el reacciona con unos movimientos de giro amortiguando el resto del golpe, efectivo, pero aun así dejo mareada a la pony… espera una pony?

¿?: (todo da vueltas)- uf, que fue eso, debí haberte… ha-haberte…

Una Pegaso se paraba algo mareada, dejando ver su pelaje color azul celeste, su crin multicolor despeinada, sus ojos de color fucsia y la razón por la que se sabe que era una pegaso, sus alas. Pero esta al decir unas palabras empezó a tartamudear hasta silenciarse con la mirada perdida pero fija a la vez en el unicornio con el que se había chocado. En su mente, al verlo no pudo creer lo que miraba, el semental la mira, y en eso el fondo del paisaje se desvanece y se vuelve del color de su mente, una suave brisa mueve ligero su melena y una extraña luz celestial ilumina su silueta desde atrás. En eso Cowboy se quita las gafas de sol dejando ver sus penetrantes ojos marrones y la mira. De nuevo en la mente de la pegaso, esta acción provoco que la pegaso se estremeciera y el unicornio se llenara de brillos y el fondo cambio a un color romántico a la vez que corazones rodeaban al semental. Devuelta en la realidad Cowboy se le acerca y le dice.

-valla señorita, debo admitir que usted es muy fuerte y veloz, sinceramente pensaba detenerla de pecho, pero apenas sentí el golpe, me di cueta que tenía que amortiguarlo, porque sino tal vez me hubieras tirado y te hubieras golpeado más fuerte la cabeza.

¿?: -E-e-esto g-gracias… t-tu también eres m-muy-muy fuerte, m-me me duele la cabeza y bueno t-tu estas b-b-bien… (sonrojada) hablo con un tono y un volumen muy característicos de la pegaso llamada Fluttershy, pero dicho con su propia voz

-¡Rainbow Dash!- dicen al unisono Twilight y Rarity

Rainbow agita la cabeza, zafándose de sus pensamientos, y retoma el vuelo y en un rápido despido dice:

-b-bueno fue un placer conoce-chocar con ustedes, digo, us-usted, tengo que irme, bueno, adiós.

-disculpen a mi amga , esa es su manera de saludar-

Cowboy se coloca sus lentes de sol y se dirige junto con los demás hacia la granja. Al llegar, encuentran a Applejack siguiendo a unos conejitos y a Fluttershy tratando de decirle que no sea tan brusca con los animalitos y que la dejara ayudarle. Applejack se calmo un poco para saludar, ella era una poni de tierra bastante fuerte, de pelaje naranja, crin rubio, una CM de 3 manzanas y un asentó campirano como de vaquera. Los hermanos se presentaron, AJ aun no podía creer que la edad que decían tener, puesto que el más bajo e los dos era tan grande como su hermano Big Machinton, aun que su mera voz, cuáles eran completamente iguales, indicaba que posiblemente si sea esa su edad y de que si son mellizos.

* * *

**Nota A: bueno, no puedo seguir escribiendo, seme hizo tarde, ayer practique capoeira y hoy tuve Ed física (en mi colegio se traduce a 11 HORAS DE CLASE ¬¬ que pereza) además mañana tengo laboratorio (¡Genial! :D)y mi hermano estudia con migo y no puede (no le gusta)escribir aunque sea más creativo que yo, así que trataremos de sacar capítulos cada 2 días. **

**Por cierto, si tienen alguna incomodidad, critica o sugerencia dejen sus reviews, lo apreciaría mucho**


	3. Fiesta de Bienvenida

**¡Hola! Perdón por tardar tanto, pero primero quiero agradecer de todo corazón a XARREN1994 por el concejo, y por cierto mis OC son la ponificacion de mi hermano y yo, y si, en la vida real nos sobran pretenciosas, así que… porque no igual en ponyville? Y por cierto, cambie mi nombre, este describe mejor LO que soy, aun que sea católico… ¡Viva la ciencia! Sin más preámbulos.**

**Capitulo 2:**Fiesta de bienvenida.

* * *

Devuelta en la granja

-Valla compañeros, quisiera seguir con las presentaciones pero tengo trabajo que hacer, malditos rufianes- dice Applejack retomando la persecución a los conejos.

-Hoye vaquera, tienes problemas? Si quieres te puedo ayudar-dice Cowboy.

-Lo ciento cubito de azúcar pero justo para eso me está ayudando mi amiga Fluttershy-

Fluttershy no se había presentado a los hermanos, puesto que se había alejado del grupo, apartada con la cabeza agachada solo dejaba ver su pelaje amarillo, su larga crin rosa que le tapa medio rostro y de que era una pony muy tímida. En eso se acerca Cowboy, pero no a ella si no a los conejitos, y los empieza a corretear.

-Te dije que no necesitamos ayuda-

Pero en eso Cowboy empieza a hablarles amable, pero enérgicamente y con autoridad, de repente ya no es él quien persigue a los conejos, sino estos lo siguen alegremente y luego se largan fuera de la graja.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso?- dice AJ asombrada por lo que acaba de ver, en eso Fluttershy alza la cabeza interesada en lo que acaba de pasar.

-Es simple, a ellos no les agrada que una loca con sombrero los persiga-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

Con risa nerviosa –N-Nada, no dije nada-

En eso, perdiendo toda timidez Fluttershy se le acerca rápidamente volando, mostrado así que es una pegaso y que su CM son mariposas rosadas, alegremente y sin timidez, con una vos suave le dice.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿te gustan los animales?

-je je, bueno hay que saber hablarles y si me llevo bien con ellos-

Ella se pone muy alegre y da un suspiro ha grito, bueno más bien un suspiro, de alegría. –¡hiii!, también hablas con ellos- esto lo dijo de una forma que no deja saber si es una pregunta o una afirmación.

-Haa, pues estudie biología y comportamiento animal, así queee, si- Cowboy lo dice nervioso e incomodo por la mirada alegre e interesada de la pegaso (interesada NO en el sentido que creo piensan) como queriendo saber más de él.

-Debes de ser una muy buena persona como para que los conejitos te asieran caso felismente.

-Siiii, solo hay que ser amables y autoritarios a la vez je jeje je.

-Valla, eso fue rápido, bueno como las manzanas aun no han madurado creo que tengo tiempo para la fiesta-

-¡Pinkie!- dicen Twilight y Rarity al unísono como recordando algo.

-ha, disculpen caballeros, podemos ir todas hacia su nuevo hogar, bueno es que si queremos ser sus amigas quisiéramos saber donde se van a hospedar-dice Rarity gentil mente.

-Heeeeee… bueno, e-está bien- dican los dos casi al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, durante el camino a su aposento, van los dos sementales nerviosos e incómodos, pensando en lo que acaba de pasar en una sola tarde en el primer día de estar ahí.

-"Mierda, que acabo de hacer, estoy acostumbrado a esto pero no tan rápido, además son 4 yeguas, 4! Será que el ser mayor de edad te facilita mas conquistar chicas, digo yeguas, :s ¿en qué me metí?"Pensó Gallant

-"Joder cuatro a la vez, bueno cinco teniendo en cuenta la pegaso esa, por la mirada de estúpida que hiso al verme, joder oh acá las yeguas son alborotadas o los sementales son muy feos, en fin, que pedo ninguna de ellas es mi objetivo, además, acabamos de llegar, apenas las conocemos , por si algo la culpa es de Gallant, jum" mentalmente, Cowboy es el más grosero y pretencioso, pero aun así no le agradaba la idea.

Finalmente llegaron, la casa que compraron era bastante más ancha que las de sus vecinos, esto se debía que han estado en casas elegantes y amplias anteriormente, ya que siempre cargaban con buena cantidad de bits, que conseguían gracias al abundante material que les proporcionaba su verdadera especie, y para no levantar sospechas, conseguían trabajos de todo tipo, y siempre agradaban y terminaban siendo los favoritos, ganando de mas. Aparte de eso, su nuevo hogar era igual al de los demás, con dos pisos de altura.

-Wow que bonita casa-

-Te gusta Applejack, es lo que pude conseguir con el dinero de mi hermano- lo dice burlonamente

-Hablando de eso, tenemos algo pendiente- mirada furiosa

-Ha chicos, p-porque no entramos y-ya a su casa, b-bueno si no es mucha molestia claro-fluttershy Hablo tímidamente mientras hacia círculos en el suelo con su pesuña.

Los dos se miran a la cara con cara de ¿WTF? Pensando en lo mismo "como? Ella tan tímida y tierna y… y, y también quiere?"

Al entrar se percataron que las chicas tenían una gran sonrisa, no se les izo raro, pero cuando entraron todos, de repente se enciende la luz, entonces…

-¡SORPRESSAAAAA!-

-¡haaaa!-

La sorpresa exalto bastante a Cowboy, pero lo que provoco la carcajada de todos los ponis fue la reacción retardada de Gallant, quien se tardo entre 2-3 segundos, y al reaccionar fue algo muy muy muy muy, absurda y estúpidamente, muy gracioso.

Retomando el aliento Gallant pregunta -Pero ¿POR QUÉ?-

En eso aparece la pony rosa de aquella vez, llamando inmediatamente la atención de Cowboy, y esta empieza a hablar tan rápido que asombra que CB le pudiera entender cada frase de su boca cual decía.

-¿Por qué? Porque ustedes son nuevos tontitos y a los nuevos en ponyville tengo que darles la bienvenida y pensaba dársela con mi cañón de fiestas y mi carreta especial de bienvenida pero no pude porque ciertos potrillos jugando las rompieron así que decidí hacerles una fiesta sorpresa en su nuevo hogar, pero claro hubieran visto mi carreta de bienvenida espacial pero esta averiada, haaayy bebes.

-"Bebes, bebes, bebes" esta palabra retumbaba en la mente de CB(Cowboy claro)mientras que el sentía el mundo se rompía en trozos mientras sus ánimos caían en el infinito.

-Pero… ósea ¿Cómo entraste a la casa sin las llaves?-pregunto GK(Gallant Knight)

-Ha eso fue fácil, primero estaba emocionada por asarles la fiesta pero tenía que almorzar y después de eso el Sr y la Sra. Cake me pidieron cuidar a los niños así que no pude hasta que llego la hora de la siesta así que el Sr. y la Sra. Cake me dieron un descanso de niñera para que así pudiera hacerles la fiesta pero no podía hacerlo en el Sugarcube Corner así que pensé en darles la bienvenida en su nuevo hogar en Ponyville entonces Salí a donde avían casas en venta para preguntar si avían visto nuevos ponis y me encontré con la alcaldesa, le pregunte, los describí y ella me dijo que si los avía visto y que les ayudo a conseguir una casa así que le esplique todo y ella me dio las llaves de emergencia porque esto si era una emergencia no hay nada mas impor... bla bla bla bla bla bla…-

-"niñera, niñera, ¡niñera!, ¡NIÑERA! :D" no hubo palabra más simple en la vida de Cowboy que le hiciera sentirse tan bien, por ahora, pero ese simple hecho se sintió como si le quitaran un enorme peso de encima y una gran felicidad le invadió, a diferencia de Gallant, CB no teme mostrar ni pensar en sus sentimientos sin importar lo que digan los demás, ya estaba decidido, la va a enamorar, cueste lo que cueste.

-bla bla bla …y por eso estamos aquí dándoles la bienvenida con esta fiesta!, ha y por cierto me llamo Pinkie pie, y ustedes?-

-Hajam, me llamo Gallant Knight Heavenly-

-yy, hem, y yo soy Cowboy Heavenly-

-Hola Knighty, que gusto Cowby, bienvenidos vamos entren a la fiesta-

-Claro Pinkie, yo te sigo-

-Hoye Gallant, porque no te unes a la fiesta, vamos ven con migo-

-s-si c-claro t-Twilight –

-¡vamos! Ven tienes que divertirte, las fiestas de Pinkie son las mejores…

Y si, así prosiguió la fiesta en el nuevo, y por dentro algo lujoso, hogar de GK y CB, a ella llegaron una gran cantidad de ponis, al parecer los ponis aquí son mucho más amigables, amables y curiosos que en otros lugares que hayan estado en Equestria.

* * *

En fin llego la hora de los juegos, lo primero fue lo más clásico, el conocido juego de ponle la cola al pony, en este juego GK era malísimo y sinceramente lo estresaba mucho, pero aun así no dejaba de divertirse, en cambio CB demostró destreza, llegando a empatar con Pinkie en aciertos, ha ella nadie le ganaba. Así se hicieron muchos juegos, y en cda uno de ellos CB empataba con PP quienes ya empezaban a agradarse mas. Mientras Twilight quiso aprovechar el momento para charlar con GK.

-yyyyy de dónde vienes?

-Venimos de muy lejos, la verdad somos de las afueras de Equestria.

-De las afueras del reino? Y donde exactamente? ¿Qué paso con tu familia?

-Bueno, veras es difícil de decir, n-no recuerdo exactamente donde (mintiendo claro) pero te digo que escapamos.

-Escaparon? Pero ¿Por qué? Y qué hay de tu familia.

-Bueno, tenía una familia bastante numerosa.

-¿Tenias?

-y mi padre era un general.

-Un general, el era de la guardia real?

-Algo así, la verdad No, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Ha, ok , lo siento no quise incomodarte-

…..

…

-¡Hola Gallant! Como ves la fiesta, te diviertes cariño?

-Ha Rarity, pues si, esta buena, la fiesta.

-y deme ¿Qué haces?

-Heee estaba hablando con Twilight sobre algo.

-Puedo unirme? Ya estoy cansada y quisiera sentarme a charlar algo con un apuesto semental… y una amiga.

-Haaa ok, de que quieren que hablemos- en eso mira a Twi demostrándole que no la estaba ignorando y que la incluía en la conversación.

-Por qué no hablamos de tus talentos.

-Sí, nos podrías contar como conseguiste tu CM?

"¿Mi CM?" en eso se mira el costado y ve en su trasero que efectivamente tenía una CM, esta tenia forma de Galaxia. "Mierda, no puse atención en qué momento me salió, además surgió hace poco porque antes de llegar a ponyville nos seguían preguntando por qué no teníamos una"

-Sí, mi CM-nervioso

-Dinos Gallant, se ve muy curioso, lindo, con clase pero curioso

-Vamos GK dinos como la conseguiste- se unió Applejack a la conversación.

-Glunt-"Joder, ahora que invento"

-Por qué no mejor me dejan que les cuente como obtuvimos nuestras CM.

"Ho, ¡qué bien!, el mentiroso de mi hermano llego para salvarme el pellejo"

Y así CB conto una historia fantástica sobre como obtuvieron sus CM mientras viajaban por el mundo y se encontraron en un paramo de hielo y de este a una selva extraña y muchas cosas más, en la que los relacionaba con sus talentos reales, el CM de Cowboy es un pequeño escudo dentro de un circulo y del cual del escudo salían flechas más allá del circulo, explicando que esto significaba su gran fortaleza interior(el escudo), su gran destreza en magia(el circulo expresándolo como un escudo de magia) y su especial gusto por las técnicas de defensa y combate(las flechas que sobresalen), en cuanto a Gallant, CB explico su CM (una galaxia) como un símbolo espiritual que expresaba su talento innato con la magia, su gran sed de conocimiento, su gusto por las ciencias y un toque de elegancia y educación.

* * *

Su historia fue tal que incluso RD (Rainbow Dash) no solo le puso atención, sino que al final estaba tan emocionada por sus increíbles aventuras y se intereso más en ese aventurero pony con el que se avía chocado esa tarde, pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde y la fiesta tuvo que llegar a su fin.

-¡Ho! Miren qué hora es, Twilight ya son las 8:15 p.m., no he hecho la cena y mañana le prometiste a Cheerilee que la ayudarías con un tema en la escuela.

-Es cierto, mi pequeño Spiky winky tiene razón, ya es tarde y todavía tengo un pedido que no he terminado-

-¿Ya tan rápido? Pero si la historia apenas va por la mitad-

-Si Pinkie, los nuevos vinieron cansados de tantas increíbles aventuras, deben descansar, nos veremos mañana chicos y estaré esperando más historias tuyas CB ;) hasta luego-

-Cierto, yo también tengo que descansar, mañana será la cosecha, por cierto si necesitas trabajo, en mi granja ay una vagante para un unicornio, te estaré digo estaremos esperando con las puertas abiertas, bueno siempre y cuando no abuses con la paga- mira insinuándole a GK pero este no se da cuenta-bueno, hasta mañana-

-¿A quien le dijo eso? ¿A ti o a mí?

-jum , ni idea, no puse atención.

-Ok hasta mañana Knighty, hasta mañana Cowby- dice Pinkie antes de irse en saltitos alegres.

-he bueno, hasta mañana c-Cowboy q-que duermas bien, y-y tu también Gallant-ya saben quién es ¿no?

-(suspiro) Bueno, vamos Spike, por cierto, si desean leer algo mañana pueden pasarse por la biblioteca, la puerta estará abierta, bueno es una biblioteca, hasta luego.

-Definitivamente nos veremos mañana chicos, quiero regalarles unos atuendos divinos para caballeros como ustedes, pero antes, tengo que tomarles las medidas claro, nos vemos en mi boutique, chao.

Y así se ban despidiendo todos los ponis que a la fiesta habían asistido hasta que por fin quedaron solos.

* * *

-(Bostezo) Que fiesta, creo que me voy a dormir temprano (bostezo).

-¡Aun no! Cowboy, primero debemos dar el reporte.

-A si el reporte, que pereza.

En eso los dos hermanos sierran las cortinas, atrancan las puertas y se dirigen a su sótano cuidando de que nadie de ninguna forma los fuera a observar o espiar y entonces sacan de un pequeño saco un extraño aparato en forma de disco gordo y lo colocan en el suelo del sótano.

-Enciende el olocomunicador y envía la señal.

Encienden el aparato, y de este surge una luz blanca y se proyecta una especie de tablero digital, GK empieza a mover y tocar unas cosas como si de una pantalla táctil se tratara, esperan unos minutos…

-(Bosteso) Que pasa? Todavía esta temprano, aun no es hora de dormir, además no se supone que la organización siempre esta activa? Como molesta tener que esperar a que…

De repente aparece la imagen de un humano con un traje negro de apariencia militar, con ciertos detalles indicando que es de alto rango, de pelo negro, liso y grueso(como pelo de japonés), una cara de típico europeo, piel blanco y una estatura de 1,60m (bajito) y un físico atlético y una apariencia que muestra tener una edad de 40 o 50 años, este se para firme con las manos atrás.

-Señor, acá los agentes Yesid y Brandon reportándose señor-

* * *

**Uf uf, casi que no llega, lo siento si me tarde mucho, dije que haría un capitulo cada 2 dias, pero mi hermano se rompió el brazo, ****le dije que a la cicla le quite el freno ¬¬, ****en fin espero que les haya gustado, pueden dejarme sugerencias o criticas si gustan, bye.**


End file.
